1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swivel caster structures and in particular to swivel caster structures such as adapted for use in canister vacuum cleaners and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 257,834, John Scott et al disclose a caster provided with an antifriction wheel having a rounded periphery rolling against a beveled surface of a mounting case. The wheel is journaled in the caster support by a shaft pin having a lower end extending to substantially above the caster wheel axis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,839, Robert G. Fries et al disclose a caster structure having an upstanding stud set into the support thereof, having a height to bear against the underside of the overlying support plate so as to provide a slight springing of the parts together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,831, A. Henry Tiedemann discloses a caster having a frustoconical support disposed upwardly of the vertical plane of the caster wheel axis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,594 of George A. Westergren et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a canister vacuum cleaner is illustrated having a swivel caster for providing facilitated following movement of the canister in the use of the vacuum cleaner.